The sixth bi-annual Gordon Research Conference on Antimicrobial Peptides (AMPs) (termed also hostdefense[unreadable] or antimicrobial peptides) will meet in Il Ciocco, from April 29 ? May 4, 2007. AMPs are[unreadable] endogenous gene-encoded peptide antibiotics known as evolutionarily old components of innate immunity[unreadable] of metazoans including invertebrates, plants, vertebrates, and mammals, including humans. They act by[unreadable] prohibiting invasion and killing occasional and obligate pathogens. The emergence of antibiotic-resistant[unreadable] microorganisms underscores the need to study AMPs. Evidence shows that AMPs mediate innate host[unreadable] defense in a variety of biological settings. In addition to AMP microbicidal action by membrane disruptive[unreadable] mechanisms, studies show that certain mammalian AMPs also have receptor-mediated inflammation-associated[unreadable] activities, supporting the hypothesis that AMPs are multifunctional host defense effector[unreadable] molecules. Knowledge of the roles of AMPs in innate immune responses will contribute to improved[unreadable] understanding of the pathophysiology of human diseases, including cystic fibrosis, sexually transmitted and[unreadable] opportunistic infections, periodontitis, inflammatory bowel disease, and others. The conference will focus on[unreadable] this relatively young, rapidly expanding multidisciplinary field of study. The program will be divided into 9[unreadable] sessions of oral presentations and two poster sessions. All participants will be urged to present in one of[unreadable] these formats. The oral presentations will include keynote addresses by Professors Jules A. Hoffmann and[unreadable] Tomas Ganz, 7 oral sessions (20 min lecture + 10 min discussion), and 12 short talks selected from key[unreadable] posters, with attention to include junior and student participants. A short oral presentation will be presented[unreadable] by the recipient of a newly-established Career Achievement Award. The themes of the oral sessions are:[unreadable] Recognition of Bacteria and Regulation of AMP, Evolution of innate immunity, Non-Antimicrobial Functions[unreadable] of AMPs, Synthetic Antimicrobial Peptides and Mimetics, Host-Pathogen Interaction at Epithelial Surfaces,[unreadable] Pathogenesis and Microbial Resistance, Mode of Action of AMPs, and Moving AMPs From Bench to[unreadable] Application. Ample time for organized discussion and informal interactions between participants has been[unreadable] included. In addition, one session, "Hot Corner and Late Breaking News" will be devoted to discussing[unreadable] topics at the cutting edge of current investigation. The organizational philosophy is to encourage diverse[unreadable] participation, and maintain an eye towards gender issues, junior scientists, minorities, and individuals with[unreadable] physical limitations.